


Smoak Signals

by Wally_Birb



Series: How Did We End Up Like This: The Extensive Universe [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Off-screen Relationship(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Relationship Discussions, Texting, first dates that turn into feels sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wally_Birb/pseuds/Wally_Birb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak's secret web of vigilantes started out innocently enough. First, she accidentally learned Batman's identity. No big deal. It's normal to meet at least one vigilante in your life, isn't it? Then, well, <i>Oliver Queen</i> and the Hood craziness, so her number of vigilantes doubled. Weird, but simply a coincidence. Once is a happening. Twice is a coincidence.</p><p>It's not like she's going to just...run into Superman while helping clean up the site of the Undertaking.</p><p>That would be ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoak Signals

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so this story is a part of the HDWEULT? universe. This explains how Felicity met Clark and how they became closer friends as well as what their friendship consists of. This is non-beta'd so lemme know if there are any mistakes! :)

Felicity wiped her forehead off and chugged down some more water. Around her, the kind hearted of Starling were gathered in clusters around ground zero. Volunteers of every kind were littering the rubble with their good intentions. The Glades may have fallen, but it seemed that the people were not going to give up on it.

Of course, it’s not like the people who lived in the Glades actually had a lot of options.

Felicity was also more than sure that most of the people out there were out there out of the kindness of their hearts--not the sense of guilt that controlled her. It had only been a few days since the fall of the Glades, but as the dust settled, the body count rose.

She looked around at the others in her general area. Good people. That was one thing she had to admire.

Even though Bruce and Jason’s visit was an effective distraction, she’d be damned if she didn’t show up to help these people. Bruce was working bureaucratic magic to donate as much money to the Glades as possible--even looking into starting another foundation to help--and had let her bring Jason down to the work site to volunteer with her--he’d gotten lost in the work pretty quickly.

Felicity made her way over to Jason and knocked on his hard hat.

“Jay, come on, we need to take a break to rehydrate.” She told him, her tone leaving no room for debate. “I’ve been watching you work hard enough for three people, so I know you’re tired.”

Jason raised an eyebrow at her, but allowed her to tug him over to the edge of the site where a group of workers had taken to hanging out during break. “Says the mouse that’s been scurrying around here like she has a score to settle.”

A flash of guilt spread across Felicity’s face before it was replaced with a genuine look. “I need to help in whatever way I can. But, neither of us would do any good if we pass out.”

Jason’s reply was cut off by the sound of a shout.

“Hey! A little help over here!” An older volunteer yelled. Felicity and Jason immediately ran over, joined by a tall, muscular man with dark hair and glasses. “I heard something down there!” The older man pointed to a pile of rubble that used to be the basement of a small building. Felicity looked at the pile of rocks in disbelief. They were way too big for any of them to lift--even if they worked together.

“Jason, grab that pole over there,” She instructed him. “We’ll use a loose rock for a fulcrum and lever the big rock out of the way.”

“Will that work?” The other man asked, as Jason got to work finding a pole long enough.

Felicity pursed her lips. “Trust me, I’m a scientist.”

“You don’t sound very sure about that.” Jason pointed out as he started to lift the pole Felicity nodded at. “Hey, glasses, come over here and make yourself useful.” The command startled the dark haired man out of his thought process and into action. He took one end of the pole and earned an impressed noise from Jason. “Holy shit.”

“Language, Jay.” Felicity dimly recalled that Bruce was trying to break Jason’s cussing habit. She looked over the newcomer. “Looks like your muscles aren’t just for show. Okay, so we’ll use this bit of foundation for a fulcrum so fix it over that--fucking work with me, Jay, goddamn--and leverage the pole under the rock.”

“‘Language’ my ass,” Jason muttered under his breath.

Once they had the pole in position, Felicity moved over to help them push down on it. With little effort, they were able to flip the rock over and reveal a hole in the ground with a small, yapping puppy.

Felicity rushed forward to retrieve the dog. She got down on her knees and leaned into the hole, but the puppy whined and tried to get away from her--not trusting her yet. All she needed to be was just a little closer--

And she over balanced.

Which would’ve lead to many bad things, if the mysterious dark haired man with glasses hadn’t been right there beside her. He grabbed her waist and anchored her the second she felt herself slip. She shot him a thankful look and gently scooped up the puppy. Standing, she handed the puppy over to the older volunteer and gave him directions to the nearest pet hospital before turning to the stranger who’d helped them.

“Thank you,” Felicity held out her hand to the man. “Usually I need at least one date before I let someone grab my waist, but I guess I can make an exception when you’re saving me from falling into a hole.”

The chuckled and looked down before taking Felicity’s hand. “I’m honored that you’d think I’m worth making an exception for. I’m Clark, by the way. Clark Kent.”

“The reporter?” Felicity asked, cocking her head to the side curiously. “Aren’t you a little far from Metropolis? You can tell it’s not here because nothing is shiny.”

Clark laughed again. “Yes, the reporter. I came here because Superman has been spotted around here. Also, I like to help. Why are you down here, Miss…?”

“Smoak. Felicity Smoak, sorry.” Felicity shook her head a little. “I live here. I just...really need to help as much as I can. Also, hey, my best friend’s son is here, so I figured, might as well drag him down here.”

“I resent that,” Jason piped up, frowning at Clark. “I was not dragged down here, I came out of the goodness of my heart.”

Felicity smiled down at the teenager and pulled him into a side hug. “And what a good heart it is. So big and full of hope for the world. Least cynical teenager for miles, I tell you. Even does the dishes without complaint.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Jason squirmed out from underneath her arms. “You’re lying to the man now, Smoak.”

“I’m just teasing, Todd.” Felicity ruffled his hair and turned back to Clark. “This is Jason Todd, he’s basically my child now, for I have claimed him.”

Clark raised his eyebrows and smiled at the two of them. “That sounds like an interesting story.”

Jason rolled his eyes at Clark and turned to Felicity. “Hey, Mouse, I’m gonna go over by the break area before you get roped into more heroics.”

“Alright, I’ll be right over. Be nice.” Felicity instructed him before he left. She turned back to Clark and gave him a smile. “I better go supervise him. He’s a sweet kid, but he gets into trouble like no one else. Which would be ironic if you asked his dad what he thought of me because that’d probably be exactly what he’d say.”

“So are you and his dad...involved?” Clark asked, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

“No,” Felicity shook her head, a slight blush on her cheeks. “No, there’s no- I have no involvement. I mean, he’s my friend- my best friend, probably, but there’s no- we’re not like- I’m single.” She closed her eyes and mentally counted down from ten. “What about you?”

“I’m not involved with his dad either,” Clark quipped, earning a genuine smile and a sweet laugh.

Felicity bit her lip and debated internally before deciding, fuck it, and looked up at Clark curiously. “What are your dinner plans tonight?”

“I was planning on finding something cheap,” Clark blinked down at her.

“There’s this diner-like place: Big Belly Burger. It’s great and cheap. If you want to get to know the real Starling while you’re here, go there. And if you get there at around seven, I just might be there to help be your tour guide.” Felicity cringed internally at her ambiguous way of asking the cute guy out on a date, but rejoiced when an adorable smile bloomed on his face.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Clark nodded. “That- it sounds nice. Um...your Jason looks like he’s causing some trouble.”

Felicity blew out a sigh. “What’s new? Well, Clark Kent, I will see you at seven.”

“See you at seven, Felicity Smoak,” Clark parroted back at her. He stood there and watched as she gave him an adorable little wave before turning on her heel and marching over to where Jason was pestering a teenager with long brown hair.

*

“Hey, Bruce? You might wanna make your move on Smoakie soon. Apparently she’s a hot commodity. Emphasis on hot.” Jason mumbled around a slice of pizza as Felicity got ready for her date and Bruce looked over some boring ass stock report.

Bruce looked up at narrowed his eyes at Jason. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jason shrugged. “Then I guess it wouldn’t bother you at all to know that Felicity had a meet cute with a tall, dark, dorky guy who made her laugh today at the volunteer site.”

“No, it wouldn’t.” Bruce spoke, his tone and words measured carefully, even while his fingers tightened their hold on the papers in front of him.

“Then I guess there would also be no harm in telling you that the reason Mouse is primping right now,” Jason paused to take another bite of his pizza, knowing it’d piss Bruce off all the more to have to wait for more information. “Is because she has a date with the dork at seven.”

“I’m happy for her,” Bruce ground out. “She deserves a nice evening with a nice guy.”

Jason frowned. “You’re never gonna get her with an attitude like that.”

“Get who?” Felicity asked as she walked out of her room.

“No one,” Bruce shook his head dismissively while Jason grinned. “You look nice.”

“No need to sound so surprised, Bruce.” Felicity teased. “Are you sure you two are okay alone tonight? I know you came down to see me--”

“It’s alright, Felicity,” Bruce cut her off with a forced smile. “Have fun on your date.”

“I will,” Felicity smiled and shrugged on a light jacket. “I’ll call you on my way home. Let me know if anyone shows up or calls for me. I should be home by eight or nine, but if I’m running late, I’ll text you.”

“Tell dorky that if he goes too far, I’ll fuck him up,” Jason told her absentmindedly, making her roll her eyes.

“Language,” Bruce muttered tiredly.

“Listen to Daddy Bats, you little troublemaker. You’re also in charge of cleaning up that pizza.” Felicity leveled a warning look at him. “No feet on my tables, no food in the guestrooms, no eating of my mint chocolate chip ice creams, and don’t forget to see if you can fix my faucet. Okay, I’m leaving now. You two are my favorite men in the world, don’t make me revise the list,” She called over her shoulder as she left.

Jason watched Bruce’s face fall into his usual brooding mask as he looked back down at the stock report.

“I’m telling you, Bruce. If you don’t hold onto her, she’ll be gone.”

*

Unfortunately, Felicity never made it to Big Belly Burger that night. That night, in between the walk from her car to the entrance of her favorite restaurant, Felicity was pulled into an alleyway. She was pushed, her back against a brick wall and a knife against her throat as a scream was ripped from her throat without her brain being consulted.

“Scream one more time and I’ll cut your throat to bits,” A gruff voice whispered into her ear as she struggled to keep her fear at bay. Her attacker was taller than her by about four inches, his build scrawny and his eyes desperate. She screwed her eyes shut and prayed to anyone that would listen before channeling her inner John Diggle. 

She ducked away from the knife, bringing up her left hand to push his hand with the blade away while her right hand punched him in the face. She clamped her hand down on the hand that was holding his knife while using her right hand to push down his shoulder into her upcoming knee. She pushed the knife away and grabbed his wrist with her right hand, stepping out of his reach while she did.

She was seconds away from disarming him when a blur of red whirred by and she was suddenly alone in the alley. Until the blur was back and stopping in front of her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Are you okay, miss?” A deep voice asked her as she tried to catch her breath.

“I’m fine. I just- I owe John Diggle three thousand lunch runs.” Felicity scraped her hands over her face and shook her head. She looked up at her savior excitedly. “Holy shit. Did you see that? I almost had him disarmed!”

Her savior--Superman, judging by the huge ass ‘S’ on his chest--frowned confusedly at her. “Yeah, you did. How did you do that? You don’t look like the weekend warrior type.”

“Yeah, well, the man I met earlier today didn’t look like Superman, yet here we are,” Felicity threw her hands in the air and bounced on her heels, excess adrenaline surging through her. Clark’s eyes widened comically.

“How did you know?” He asked.

“Serious? Masks, Kent, invest.” She told him. “Besides, I know how a vigilante holds themselves.”

“I’m sure you get a pretty good vigilante radar, what with working for the Hood.” Clark narrowed his eyes, hoping that she wouldn’t notice the lack of conviction in his voice.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Not that you sound all that sure of that, but yes, I have worked _with_ the Hood. Not for, but with.”

“The Hood killed people. Give me one good reason not to turn you into the police,” Clark frowned down at her.

“Calm down, moral high ground.” Felicity shot back. “If you don’t think I gave them hell for their methods, you’re wrong. Besides, the Hood isn’t active anymore and the police already knew I was involved. We worked together to…” She stopped and pursed her lips before looking away guiltily. “We failed together when the earthquake machine went off, so you can imagine that no one really wants to keep this whole operation going.”

Clark furrowed his eyebrows at her, concern for the small blonde bubbling up. “How about I grab some food and we find somewhere you can tell me what happened here?”

“‘Here’ the alley or ‘here’ Starling? Because one story is a lot longer and a lot angstier than the other.” Felicity pursed her lips.

“I’ll take the long angsty story. The Hood might not be active anymore, but that means that this city is left in a lurch. I don’t want to leave it while it’s vulnerable.” Clark admitted. Felicity nodded.

“I’ll tell you what you need to know.”

*

“How was your date?” Bruce asked in a low voice as Jason snored on her couch. He glanced over at her and felt himself tense at her bedraggled state.

“Great, I was almost mugged.” Felicity grumbled, going straight to her kitchen to grab a pint of mint chip that she hid from Jason in the back of her freezer. Not bothering with a bowl, she grabbed a spoon and motioned for Bruce to follow her into her bedroom so that they wouldn’t wake up Jason.

“What do you mean you were almost mugged? Are you okay?” He hissed in concern, stopping her to give her a thorough once over. There was a scratch on her throat, but other than that, she appeared physically okay.

“I’m fine, Bruce. I’m made of tough stuff.” Felicity assured him. “I owe my boss’ bodyguard a basket of kittens, though, because without him insisting I learn Krav Maga, I’d be dead.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Bruce asked, a desperate note in his voice.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--” Felicity sighed as she reminded herself of how Bruce’s parents died. “Sorry. I’m still a bit scrambled. Clark was understanding, though. We ended up opening up a lot to each other. Just friends, though. Because he’s in love with a coworker, and I’m a mess.”

“You’re not a mess,” Bruce gently squeezed her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

“Yes, I am.” Felicity whined. “I just cried to a guy that I’ve spent a total of maybe two hours with about my tragic backstory and fear of being abandoned. Of course, he is just as much of a mess because he told me about his fear of rejection. We bonded a lot tonight. Especially over both of our whole unrequited love shit.”

“Unrequited love?” Bruce asked, a bit of amusement creeping in and replacing the anxiety in his chest.

“I lived a life before you,” Felicity quipped.

*

_”You may be in love with your coworker, but I’m in love with my best friend.” Felicity pointed out to Clark as they sat on a low rooftop, looking out over the street lights below. “I think that may be worse.”_

_“How so?” Clark asked. He’d softened up a lot towards her once he’d weaseled her story out of her. They started talking and it seems like they couldn’t stop. An interrogation turned into a confessional which turned into a conversation that turned into a real bonding experience._

_“He’s completely oblivious.” Felicity shook her head and laughed at herself. “But in a way that’s almost stupid. He can tell everything that I’m feeling from just one look. He flew five hours from his home to be with me because he was worried when the news about the earthquake broke. He knows me better than anyone else and we have no real secrets--at least, not to him. It feels almost unbalanced. He tells me everything, and I sit there, knowing that I’m keeping something monumental from him. But then, once I’ve gathered my courage and have decided to clear my conscience, I remember how much I need him. It’s selfish, in a way. I can’t tell him because I’m too scared to lose him because he’s such a big part of my life.”_

_“I understand that. Being scared.” Clark nodded in sympathy. “I think you should go for it.”_

_Felicity snorted. “Yeah, I’ll ask out Bruce just as soon as you ask out Lois.”_

_“That sounds like a challenge, Ms. Smoak.” Clark raised an eyebrow at her, watching her face go pale._

_“Oh shit, please don’t hold me to my word.” Felicity’s eyes were wide. “You’re a lot braver than I am.”_

_Clark laughed and shook his head. “Nope. A deal’s a deal. As soon as I’m back in Metropolis tomorrow, I’m gonna ask out Lois. And then I’m gonna text you, and you’re gonna ask out Bruce. And then you’ll thank me at your wedding.”_

*

“Hey, Bruce?” Felicity murmured as she opened her ice cream and ate a spoonful. She figured, what the hell? She’d always been an overachiever anyway.

“Yes, Felicity?” Bruce mimicked her quiet volume.

“You wanna go out to dinner tomorrow night?” She asked, voice small.

Bruce smiled. “Yeah, I think Jason would like that.”

Oh.

Felicity forced a smile and yawned. “Well, I’m tired. Could you put this back in the freezer for me?”

“You only took one bite,” Bruce’s eyebrows furrowed as he questioned her.

“Yes, but my adrenaline high is wearing off and now I’m feeling tired and sore.” Felicity lied easily. Bruce gave her a questioning look, but was met with her patented doe eyes. “Please, Bruce? I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.”

Bruce chuckled under his breath and leaned forward to pressed a kiss to her forehead. “All I need from you is for you to stay safe.”

“Wow, I must disappoint you a lot, lately, huh?” Felicity drawled, amused. She watched as Bruce shook his head and rolled his eyes before leaving her room. She pursed her lips and watched him go, the ghost of his kiss on her forehead.

*

To: Super Clark B)

 _So I asked him out._  
12:19 a.m.

-

To: Felicity Smoak

 _Overachiever. And?_  
12:30 a.m.

-

To: Super Clark B)

 _:(_  
12:31 a.m.

-

To: Felicity Smoak

 _His loss. You’re too great to stay hung up on some guy._  
12:33 a.m.

-

To: Super Clark B)

 _That’s the problem. He isn’t just some random guy._  
12:34 a.m.

-

To: Felicity Smoak

 _You’re right. He’s the king of the idiots if he hasn’t fallen in love with you. That’s not some random guy._  
12:37 a.m.

-

To: Super Clark B)

 _...He’s actually a genius._  
12:40 a.m.

-

To: Felicity Smoak

 _I’m trying really hard to be supportive here, Smoak._  
12:41 a.m.

-

To: Super Clark B)

 _You’d understand if you knew him. Bruce Wayne is frustratingly perfect. 0/10 recommend falling in love with them._  
12:58 a.m.

-

To: Felicity Smoak

 _First of all, he’s not my type. Second of all, BRUCE WAYNE?_  
1:00 a.m.

 _NO DON’T YOU IGNORE ME NOW SMOAK._  
1:03 a.m.

 _FELICITY_  
1:13 a.m.

 _CAN WE TALK ABOUT THIS?_  
1:15 a.m.

 _YOUR BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORD WHO YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH JUST HAPPENS TO BE BRUCE WAYNE?????_  
1:18 a.m.

 _AND YOU DIDN’T GIVE YOUR BATTLE BUDDY FOR THE ROMANCE WAR ANY SORT OF NOTICE?_  
1:21 a.m.

-

To: Super Clark B)

 _Surprise?_  
1:23 a.m.

*

Felicity and Clark kept in touch--Lois even blamed Felicity for giving Clark the kick in the pants he needed to make his move. That was another thing that meeting Clark had done for her: Lois Lane had taken an immediate liking to Felicity, and later Sara. Despite Lois and Felicity’s frequent meetings, though, Clark and Felicity never actively made plans.

Clark had continued to be a shoulder for Felicity to cry on and an ear when she needed to rant about Bruce or Oliver, and Felicity continued to be supportive and helpful when it came to navigating both the world of going up against Lex Luthor and the world of romancing Lois Lane.

They only ever really texted, though. Never seeing each other.

Until Nanda Parbat.

*

Felicity was leaning against Digg, trying to find any sort of escape, even as doubt and hopelessness was pulling at her mind. Fuck, Bruce was going to be pissed. He’d sent Dick to Starling specifically to avoid Felicity’s untimely demise and here she was: demising in an untimely manner. 

Would Bruce even realize she was gone?

She scolded herself as the thought rose to the surface. Of course he would. Bruce wasn’t Oliver, and even though he didn’t love her in the way she’d hoped he would all of these years, she knew that he cared deeply about her. He’d notice. 

She hoped he wouldn’t violate his agreement with the league. Not for her.

She groggily looked down at her watch, distantly wondering how much time she had left.

Her...watch. The watch Lois had given her. With specific instructions.

She scrambled to sit up, fighting hard to remember how Lois had told her to enact the sonic beacon. Beside her, Digg was staring at her in confusion, but she didn’t have _time_ to explain. She opened the glass on the watch face and turned the hands until the watch popped open to reveal a scarlet ‘S’.

Oh, bless Clark and his insesent need to brand everything.

She pushed down on the button and had to wait a total of thirty seconds before two red blurs arrived at the dungeon door at the same time.

“Smoaky?” Clark asked in concern as he looked at her and her team while everyone looked at him in shock, except for Felicity who was staring at the Flash.

“Barry?” Felicity squeaked in confusion.

“Thank you, Felicity, for outing my secret identity to a super villain. Also,” Flash held up a finger to them in a ‘wait’ gesture to look at Clark, who looked seconds away from pulling off the dungeon gate. “Holy shit, it’s Superman. You guys know Superman!?”

“No. We don’t know Superman,” Digg shook his head and looked between the two super powered heroes.

“Um, actually,” Felicity gave Digg a guilty look. “I kind of know Superman.”

“I’m sure you can all have time to talk about that after we’re out of this cage.” Malcolm stood and looked over at their rescuers.

“I can take care of that.” Superman held up a hand to stop Barry from using his speed to vibrate through. He got a good grip on the bars and ripped them off as if they were nothing.

“I’m loving you right now, Felicity.” Laurel looked over at her, expression colored in awe. Clark wordless strode through the room to her first and broke off her shackles.

“Are you okay? What is this place? What’s going on?” Clark asked as he looked her over in concern.

“A lot.” Felicity took a deep breath and looked up at him. “Just how busy are you right now with Luthor?”

“I barely had time to come get you.” Clark admitted morosely. “I almost forgot that Lois had given you one of the beacons.”

“Fun story, so had I.” Felicity laughed and held up the watch. “The reason I wore it was because it looks like a cat and that makes me smile.”

Clark laughed and grinned at her before turning serious. “I’ll stay if you need me to.”

Felicity cocked her head to the side. “You have your own business to attend to. Plus, I need you to go to Gotham to keep someone busy for me.”

“Bruce?” Clark raised his eyebrows teasingly.

“Batman,” Felicity corrected, knowing that if she survived the next few days, Clark was going to be blowing up her phone with revelations about Bruce like the dork he was. “He can help you with Luthor. He’s almost as good as I am with computers. Don’t tell him that I sent you, or he’ll get suspicious. In fact, don’t mention me at all.”

“Ms. Smoak, if you’re done with your reunion,” Malcolm raised his eyebrows at her expectantly.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Felicity muttered under her breath, making Clark laugh. “Good luck with B. I’ll text you when all of this is finished.”

Clark nodded and surged forward to hug her tightly. “Stay safe, Smoaky. I consider you a good friend. I’m gonna be pissed if anything happens to you because of stupid male vigilante egos.”

Felicity nodded and kissed his cheek. “Same to you. Give Lois my love.”

Clark nodded and flew away, leaving his friend behind.

It was one of the hardest things he’d ever done.

*

To: Lil Smoaky

 _I cannot believe you._  
10:56 a.m.

 _Seriously, how do you do it?_  
10:58 a.m.

 _I’m genuinely astonished._  
10:59 a.m.

 _Shocked out of my mind. Bruce Wayne, the love of your life, is Batman. I’m sitting here, watching him on the phone with you. I’m figuring out that he’s head over heels with you. And what are you doing? You’re going on some road trip with Mean n’ Green._  
11:02 a.m.

 _I mean, I support you no matter what._  
11:02 a.m.

 _But what the heck, Smoak?_  
11:03 a.m.

 _A BLIND MAN could tell that Bruce loves you._  
11:04 a.m.

-

To: Super Clark B)

 _First of all, I’m okay, thanks for asking._  
11:16 a.m.

 _Second of all, of course Bruce loves me, just not like that. And even if he did, I’m over it. I love Oliver._  
11:18 a.m.

-

To: Lil Smoaky

 _Of course I’m ecstatic that you’re okay, but come on, woman! That a load of hooey and you know it. You wanna know what I think? I think that you’re scared of being hurt again. I think that you’re still in love with Bruce and that he means to world to him and that you love him too much to “jeopardize” your friendship because you need him in your life. I think that you do have feelings for Oliver, but those feelings are only surface deep. I think it’s easy for you to love Oliver because you know that you can continue on with your life after him. I think you’re settling because you’re scared. Except this isn’t going to play out the way you want it to. If you’re holding back from Oliver, he’ll hold back from you. You’ll both get invested and you’ll both get hurt. You’ll move on but no matter what, you’ll always wish that you could be with Bruce and any relationship that you have won’t be everything it could be because it’s not what you really want._  
11:26 a.m.

 _I think that Bruce is going to have to watch you get hurt with everyone that you end up dating and he’s not going to say anything because he’s convinced you don’t feel the same, either, but he’s going to HATE IT. He’s going to have to watch you pick everyone EXCEPT for him. He’ll feel like he isn’t good enough for you._  
11:29 a.m.

 _And while a part of me honestly believes that no one can be good enough for you, because you’re one of my best friends who deserves a the whole world, the love that Bruce can offer you is the closest thing you’ll ever get to the world that you deserve because it will help you and him build a world together._  
11:31 a.m.

 _You deserve someone who will fight for you, not run away at the first sign of something going wrong._  
11:32 a.m.

 _Batman doesn’t give up, which means he wouldn’t give up on you if you just give him a chance!_  
11:33 a.m.

-

To: Super Clark B)

 _As inspiring and heartfelt as that rant was, it doesn’t change the fact that I am with Oliver now. It also doesn’t change the fact that even if you’re convinced that he feels the same way about me, he’s the one that need to tell me._  
11:40 a.m.

-

To: Lil Smoaky

 _”he feels the same way”_  
11:41 a.m.

 _You’re still in love with him._  
11:41 a.m.

-

To: Super Clark B)

 _Clark._  
11:42 a.m.

 _I’m trying really hard to be happy right now._  
11:43 a.m.

 _Can you just let me be happy while it lasts?_  
11:43 a.m.

-

To: Lil Smoaky

 _You deserve something that you believe WILL last, but I’ve said my piece. I’ll drop it for now._  
11:45

**Author's Note:**

> Might add on more chapters of Felicity in this universe meeting other heroes for the first time when I have no real plans for them in the main story. I wanted to sorta squeeze this in between chapters 2 and 3 when I'm catching up to canon, but it wasn't done in time and just didn't feel right in the main story. Let me know if y'all have any requests for this Felicity.
> 
> Also: chapter updates are going to be shorter and more erratic because I am planning a few stories at the 'mo and going to summer school. I'm going to be writing a few Felicity/[random superhero] oneshots and stories for the people that requested them so please continuing telling me who you would like to see her with. :)
> 
> Go follow me on social media:
> 
> [see wally_birb for pretty pictures](http://www.instagram.com/wally_birb/)
> 
> [see alpha-whale for snark in spades](http://www.alpha-whale.tumblr.com)


End file.
